KiA - Killed in Action
by Yorokobi-san
Summary: Sakura was killed on a mission, protecting her 3 students. She leaves Sasuke and their 16 year old daughter, Mikoto, behind. While coping with the death of his wife, Sasuke has to explain her mothers death to their daughter, too. Non-AU, SasuSaku. R&R if you feel like it, I'd be pleased to know your opinion.


Title: Killed in Action (WiP Title was "When I'm gone.")  
Characters: Sasuke and Mikoto (16 year old daughter of Sasuke and Sakura)  
Genre: Romance, Hurt & Comfort  
Inspired by "When I'm gone" by Eminem

Summary/Idea : Sakura dies, leaving Sasuke with their daughter who he has yet to tell that her mother died on her mission.  
And all the while he's mourning her death himself.

How was he supposed to go on now?  
What should fill his empty life?  
She was the most dear thing in his life and now she was gone.  
Dead.

Sasuke took a shaky breath, calming his once again frantic thoughts.  
If it wasn't for Mikoto, his 16 year old daughter, he wouldn't know how to go on. Actually he still didn't know but he would figure that out after telling his daughter the truth.

Mikoto was a well-known Iryonin (Medic-Nin) on the level of a Jonin. That was caused by the training she received from both Sasuke and Sakura in different areas. She worked in the hospital, just like her mother in-between her missions and training-sessions of her own students.  
Mikoto was very busy with the current flu going around in Konoha so she didn't notice that her mother should have been back for a day from her current mission, when her father waited for her in the living room to confront her with the harsh news.  
Sasuke sat on the couch, a bottle of expensive sake in his right hand. It was quite late at night, maybe 11pm when Mikoto came home. She sensed her fathers low and lifeless chakra signature, opposite to the usual fire-like flaring. When she looked at him she saw his strained features and sat down next to him, her hand momentarily on his shoulder.  
"Oto-san, what's going on?" Mikoto's soft voice almost broke as her father turned to look at her.  
Sasuke looked like hadn't slept in weeks, he was pale like the snow that fell from the sky and his eyes flashed with hurt.  
Mikoto's brows furrowed as she thought about what was needed to get such a reaction out of her father.  
Sasuke never had reacted like this to anything.  
"Oto-san, tell me what's going on!" she demanded and continued to stare into the dark eyes of her father, he just looked through her, his gaze lost and unfocused.  
He opened his mouth but closed it again, no words coming out. Instead he lifted the open sake bottle in his right hand and took a sip. He would've continued drinking but his daughter took the bottle skillfuly out of his hand and placed it on the table near the couch where he wouldn't reach it that fast.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and sighed heavily. Mikoto stared at him, not at all knowing what to do in a situation like this.  
"You're starting to make me worried, what happened?!" she raised her voice, something she usually hardly did infront of her father.  
"Mikoto..." Sasuke said, his voice barely above a whisper. His daughter watched him, waiting for him to continue.  
"Your mother, she-" His voice broke off before he could finish the sentence.  
Mikoto, having her mothers intelligence, already had a bad idea about what could've happened.  
"Oh my god..." She didn't dare to continue the sentence, afraid of making her fear to real. She looked down on her feet, though she didn't lnow herself why she didn't want to see her fathers face right now.  
"Sakura was...Sakura was killed in action." Sasuke explained to his daughter, but they both knew that she already figured that out herself.  
Mikoto kept staring at the dark wooden floor, only half-heartedly listening to her father next to her.  
"She was on the way back to the village with her team. They were attacked by a group of... Nuke-nins. The Dobe told me that... that she screamed at her students to flee and run for Konoha. When she was severly wounded, one of Sakura's students came to her and tried to heal her but the ninja's beat her student right before her eyes." Sasuke moved his tired eyes to the window to look outside.  
"When Back-up for Sakura found the fighting place, they could only see the ninja's vanishing. The girl survived. But Sakura..." He stopped and turned to his daughter again.  
Mikoto was completely silent through her fathers explanation. She didn't look any better than her father now.  
Her dark green eyes lost their sting, their life. She looked like an empty shell and that was pretty much how she felt.  
"She died whilst protecting her student." Said Sasuke, in a last vain attempt to make it seem not as hard as it actually was.  
"That's Oka-san, she never failed to put others before her." croaked Mikoto. She looked at her father and leaned on him. He put his arm around her, engulfing her in a semi-hug. She pulled her knees to her chest, hugged them and put her chin on top of her knees.  
Without looking up she said:  
"She died a honorable death. But that doesn't make me feel better." Mikoto said shallowly.  
"Neither do I, Mikoto." Murmured Sasuke when he pressed a kiss on his daughter head, into her long, midnight-black hair.  
They sat like that for a while before Mikoto grabbed the half empty Sake bottle and took a big gulp.  
"You shouldn't be drinking." said Sasuke to his daughter before she gave him the bottle.  
"But our life has never been how it should have been." Sasuke said and emptied the bottle.

* * *

A/N: I may to something sequel-ish if I either feel like it and find the time or if you encourage me enough!

Anyway, I hope you liked this one, I had much fun writting this, it's definitely one of my favorite pieces of mine and surely the best fic of the few that aren't centered around growing relationship of some random peeps xD


End file.
